


Famous Final Scene. (Fix-it for 15x20)

by From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Heaven, Destiel only if you squint, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27706073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind/pseuds/From_My_Dark_And_Twisted_Mind
Summary: Dean makes it to heaven but this time there’s no long drive off into the sunset.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	Famous Final Scene. (Fix-it for 15x20)

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t completely hate the finale. I always knew Dean would have to die for there to be any kind of ending. I think it was Jensen who said something like, ‘if the brothers were alive and together, they’d still hunt, and if they were still hunting there’d still be a show.’  
> Anyway, this is how I would have liked the final scenes to go.  
> Not beta’d so sorry for any mistakes.  
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Dean, Sam, Cas or anyone or anything else related to Supernatural past the calendar on my wall.

One moment he was saying goodbye to his baby brother and the next he was standing in a dusty dirt lot with his brothers scent still in his nose.  
“Well, either I made it to heaven or Rowenas been decorating.” He mumbled as he looked around.  
“It’s heaven.”  
Dean started and turned quickly to face the owner of the more than familiar voice.  
“Jack?”  
“Hello.”  
And there he was, standing right in front of Dean, arm bent at the elbow, his hand raise and his abnormally long fingers spread wide. A wider smile on his face.  
“What are you doing here?” Dean asked. “I thought you were off being every sun drop and flower?”  
“I was, but, I had some work to do here first.”  
“Well, what ever the reason, it sure is good to see you kid.” Dean said with a smile, pulling Jack in for a hug.  
“It’s good to see you too. Oh, and there’s some others who have been waiting to see you.” Jack pulled away and turned around drawing Deans eyes up and into the distance.  
“Mom? Dad?”  
“Hi Dean.” Mary greeted him with a smile as Dean embraced her.  
“Hey son.” John said, placing a hand on his shoulder until his son turned to hug him as well.  
“What, what memory is this?” Dean asked pulling away.  
“It’s not a memory Dean.” Mary said.  
“It’s not?”  
“No, Jack here pulled the walls down.” John added.  
“You did?” Dean turned stunned to face the former Nephilim, now new God.  
“I remembered being in the empty, how lonely it was. And then when Billie brought me back, how it felt not to have you and Sam and Castiel with me. I didn’t like it. When I first arrived here, I was walking through the corridors and I was thinking about all the lonely souls trapped here. They don’t know they’re lonely but they are, so I...as your father put it, I tore down the walls. I made it...free range.” Jack said smiling widely, proud that he had used a euphemism that Dean himself would have used.  
“Wow! This is great man. You did this all on your own? And all in the few weeks you’ve been gone?” Dean asked standing with an arm around still his mom.  
“No. It was a big task and I heard you were coming. I knew I didn’t have much time so I enlisted some help.” Jack smiled knowingly and lifted his chin, looking over Deans shoulder.  
Turning around, Dean gasped.  
“Cas.” The word was little more than a whisper, a mere huff of breath.  
“Hello Dean.”  
Dean didn’t even realise he was moving until he had an armful of angel and was clinging to him tightly, fighting to silence the sobs that were building in his chest. When Castiel finally lifted his arms and returned the hug, the fight was lost and a few of those harsh sobs broke free. Dean stepped closer until their bodies were pressed flush together. He gripped the angel impossibly tighter and buried his face in the other mans neck.

Cas was unsure of what to expect when he saw Dean again, but the bone crushing hug, which even for an angel was uncomfortable, was one of the better, if not best outcomes he hoped for. There would be no kiss, of that he’d been certain. A kiss might hopefully come later but before any of that they had a lot to discuss and figure out. Castiel would give Dean as much time as he needed to sort through his feelings and wherever Deans feelings landed he would take whatever was offered and be eternally grateful for it.

Dean took a few deep breaths before pulling away from Castiel, but not relinquishing his grip. He leaned back slightly until he could see Cas’ face. He grinned and huffed out a small laugh as he gently ran his fingertips along the angels jaw, finally cupping the back of Castiels neck and pulling them back into another embrace.  
This one was shorter and when Dean broke away, because Cas never would have, he held onto the cuff of Castiels sleeve tightly as if he was afraid the man would disappeared if he stopped touching him.  
“This is amazing!” Dean exclaimed.  
“I’m glad you think so.” Jack said. “I knew you would never be happy just spending eternity replaying the same hollow memories over and over again and above everything, I wanted you to be happy.”  
“Wait, you did all of this for me?” Dean asked astounded.  
“Of course.”  
“Why?”  
“Because you, Sam and Castiel raised me and took care of me. You taught me how drive a car and let me eat hamburgers and...and despite everything, you loved me. You’re my father and this.” Jack said waving a hand around. “Was the least I could do. Oh, and you saved the world.”  
“This is amazing Jack. Thank you! It’s perfect.” Dean said grinning at his parents and best friend, his face fell slightly. “Well, it’s almost perfect.”  
“Don’t worry son.” John said placing a hand on Deans shoulder. “Time runs a bit differently here. He’ll be here soon enough.”  
Dean gave a teary nod.  
“I...ah...” Dean cleared his throat. “How about we take the grand tour? You guys want to show me about the place?”  
“Unfortunately I have to go. It’s time for me to be every sun drop and flower but Cas and your parents know the way home.” Jack said.  
“Will we see you again Jack?” Mary asked.  
Jack just shrugged.  
“Maybe.” He said then disappeared.  
Dean and his family, for they were all his family, stared at the spot Jack had been standing for a minute longer.  
“Well shall we get this show on the road?” Mary asked.  
“Sounds awesome.” Dean replied, grinning as he saw his baby parked nearby. “So where should we go first?”  
“How about home?” Cas suggested.

§§§§§§

Years...decades earlier Sam had given his brother, Dean, permission to die. Letting him know his job was done and okay to give up being the big brother and rest. The irony of it wasn’t lost on Sam as he lay clinging to life when his son, Dean, sat beside him and told him ‘it’s okay, you can go’. Sam watched his only child for as long as he could before closing his eyes.

‘I’m coming Dean.”

He died with a smile on his face, an old man in his bed just as his brother wanted him to.

§§§§§§

Sam glanced down at his hands, turning them this way and that, surprisingly unsurprised at how much younger they looked. He looked up at the house he had appeared in front of. It was a cabin of rough sawn weatherboard. A covered verandah ran the length of the front and trees surrounded it. The only give away they he was in the right spot was a certain black impala parked in the open garage.  
He can smell barbecue and hear voices, lots of voices.  
Taking the first tentative steps he walked up the stone path, climbed the few steps to the front door and raised his fist. He didn’t even get to knock when the door was pulled open and standing there was Dean with a huge smile on his face and two beers in his hand.  
“Hey Sammy.” Dean greeted his baby brother and held out a beer.  
“Dean.”  
As soon as Sam took the offered drink he was pulled into a very familiar but well missed embrace.  
“I’ve missed you Dean.”  
“Missed you too, bitch.” Dean said fondly.  
Sam reluctantly pulled away.  
“Jerk!”  
Dean grinned his trade mark grin.  
“Come on through.” He said as he wrapped an arm around Sam shoulders. “Everyone’s waiting.”

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this has probably left more questions. This is some information that I would have put in except it wrecked the flow of the story so here we go.  
> Whose home? Deans. It’s the cottage that appeared in heaven when he did. It’s a double story cabin in the woods with a lake behind it and a dock Dean can sit on and fish or just drink beer. In one of heavens weird quirks, it’s situated beside John and Mary’s home from Lawrence. Strange I know but think of it as lots of different bubbles that everyone can just cross into anytime they want.  
> Who drives baby? Originally it was going to be John with Mary shotgun, but Mary makes a crack about Dean being conceived in the back seat so Dean makes his parents sit in the back and of course Cas gets shotgun.  
> Dean and Cas, do they/don’t they? While I read (devour) Destiel fix’s and may or may not have one in the works, I just can’t do it as Canon so let’s pretend that in the forty years or so Sam had on earth (time does run different) there have been a lot of tender smiles, lingering touches, soulful gazes and extreme hugging (imagine Castiels back pressed against Deans chest and Deans arms wrapped around his shoulders and crossing over Cas’ chest.) but other than that I will neither confirm or deny, just know they are both extremely happy with the current situation.  
> Who’s at Deans when Sam gets there? Everyone! John, Mary, Cas, Bobby, Ellen, Jo, Kevin, Charlie, you name it, they are there.


End file.
